By My Side (Pokemon pearlshipping) Part 1
by SunfallSkye
Summary: A pearlshipping fanfic c: I posted it on Deviantart, but am posting it here too Link to my Deviantart: /art/Pokemon-fanfic-By-My-Side-part-1-392842010


It was a cold, and rainy day, a blue haired girl ran through the forest. She wore pink boots, and a black and pink dress, she had her signature beanie on her head, and scratches covered her body. She was being chased, two figures in a hovering ship, followed close behind her. She continuously turned her head, to check behind her. As she ran, she was breathing heavily. *SNAP* Her foot caught on a root of a big tree. She fell, and lost her ability to stand, she tried anyway. After a few attempts of standing up, she sat down, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ash...oh Ash, why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?!" Her eyes were red, and puffy from crying, she saw two figures in the distance, without thinking, she stood up and yelled, "HELP!" As they ran closer she realized they were her chasers. She tried to escape, her knee was cut open, her muscles sore, and she was crying, everything was hopeless. Yet, she struggled anyway. "TEAM GALACTIC!," Dawn shouted. A hand wrapped around her arms, and her mouth was tied shut. "She sure is a screamer...," a female voice said behind her. "I dunno Mars, I don't think she'd be with me on top," a male voice chimed in, stroking the girls' cheek. Dawn struggled even harder to get out of his grip. "And feisty too," Mars rolled her eyes. Saturn tied Dawns' hands, and then tied her to a tree. There was still muffled screaming, but Team Galactic didn't seem to care. "Are you sure this is..her? You know, the one? She doesn't look important...," Mars trailed off. Saturn nodded. "Looks can be deceiving, Mars." "I guess your right...," Mars replied. Saturn walked over to Dawn, and untied her mouth. "L-let me go!," she screamed. "We would but...," Mars said, a deceiving look shown in her eyes. Saturn just rolled his eyes, and picked Dawn up, bridal style, and carried her on to the ship. Dawn still struggled, but her muscles ached, and she couldn't do anything about it. She took one last look at the forest near her home town, and shed a tear. "Lighten up," Mars said."It isn't the end of the world." "Mars, get Jupiter on the Pokègear, I'll take care of the girl," He ordered. Mars nodded, and began to dial numbers on a small screen near the giant control panel. Saturn put Dawn in a prison on the ship. He untied her hands and mouth, but chained her to the wall, so her arms stuck up, and her arms were useless. He then took her pokèballs, and walked out, the door sliding behind him. "Ash...I miss you so much," she sobbed, then sat still. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A girl with purple hair lay asleep in bed. "Oh the mails here!," a voice from downstairs called. Another voiced was chimed in. "Is it here? Did it come?!" "Here Ash, it's for you," the first voice said. Ash grabbed it and threw his arms up "FINALLY!" The girl sat up. "Mmmm, good morning axew!," she looked over at her dinosaur partner. "I wonder what that's about...," she said to herself. She finally got up, got dressed, and went over to Axew. "I'll race you down stairs buddy," she giggled then took off with the little dinosaur right behind her. As she ran own the stairs her ankle twisted a little and she slipped, and Axew fell and landed on her head. Iris just laughed. "Woah you okay there?," a tall green haired boy asked. "Yea..thanks Cilan." Iris stood up. "Hey Cilan, do you think we'll be able to leave the Pokemon center today?," Ash asked. "It's hard to say...the weather still looks bad, worse actually so unfortunately I don't think we will." Iris looked at the two, and started spacing out. She stood there with her arms around axew. "Iris?...iris?...Iris?," Ash gently tapped her and she freaked out a little. "Aaah..what was that for Ash?" "You were spacing out," he starts nervously laughing and Iris brushes it off. "What a kid...Oh Ash I forgot to ask, why were you screaming this morning?" "Oh that..ya see I have this friend, best friend actually back in Sinnoh, and we've been writing letters to each other since I left, but I haven't gotten one from her for a while, so I panicked a bit, but it finally got here this morning." "Oh, I get it, that's cool," she turns around, and heads to the bathroom. Ash looks to Cilan, but he just shrugs, then goes back to cooking. Iris comes back out of the bathroom, and sits down in the chairs in front of the t.v. Ash sits next to her, when a yellow Pokemon runs, and jumps in his lap. "Hey pikachu! Good morning buddy," Ash says. "Pika pika pikachu." Ash laughs, while iris stares at them puzzled. "We got a letter from Dawn," Ash says and pikachu immediately perks up. "Dawn..?," iris accidentally says out loud. Ash looks over at her. "Yea, my friend from Sinnoh?" Iris smiles "so that's her name, maybe we can meet her sometime?" "Sure! That'd be great! She'd love to meet you guys!" Ash smiles. Iris continues staring into his eyes, she notices they're sparkling with happiness. "Pancakes anyone?," Cilan calls from the kitchen. All four get up and run to the table.


End file.
